


Talk of the past

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Series: What ifs and other short stories [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Discoveries, Fatherly Optimus, Gen, Lucy learns about Optimus's daughter, Megatron hates anyone that is similar to his pest of a niece, OC mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: Optimus and Lucy have a chat on the balcony of the Fairy Tail guild hall





	Talk of the past

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea hit me suddenly and it has nothing to do with my series. I suddenly thought hey what if the Autobots and Decepticons ended up on Earthland. Of course the Autobots team up with Fairy Tail and their allies against the Decepticons. This is a what if ALL Cybertronians had to leave Earth after a serious event but at the cost of those they befriended (Autobots). My OC is mentioned but not apart of this. Oh before I forget because of the magic in Earthland, the Cybertronians became human but with features of their actual appearances and can access their weapons as well. Well enjoy.

Optimus was staring at the Moon lost in thought on the roof of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Ever since he and the Autobots arrived on Earthland, Fairy Tail has helped them immensely. However there have been times when Optimus feared asking Fairy Tail was a wrong decision. The reason was the Decepticons were on Earthland as well.

Team Natsu themselves have proved him wrong time and time again. Only Optimus could tell Lucy had reminded both him and Megatron of Galaxy. This only fulled Megatron’s urge to kill her. 

The Autobot leader was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone behind him. Optimus turned to see Lucy and she looked rather concerned. 

“Optimus are you alright?” she asked walking up to him. 

“Yes just lost in thought.” he replied trying not to look at Lucy’s bandages. 

“I’m fine you know that right.” Lucy said. 

“I know. It is simply the father in me. You remind me of my daughter.” Optimus said looking back at the Moon. 

“Is that why Megatron has tried to kill me the numerous times I’ve encountered him?” Lucy asked and Optimus nodded. 

Lucy felt her eyes widen in shock. Just what did Optimus’s daughter do to make Megatron hate her and cause him to kill anyone that reminded him of her. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Lucy asked unsure. 

“No. It is a very good thing.” Optimus replied looking at her with a small smile.

“What was she like?” Lucy asked. 

Optimus couldn’t help but smile more. It would hurt to talk about Galaxy but Optimus also learned from Fairy Tail the best way to ease the pain was to speak of it. 

“Galaxy was a kind, brilliant child. She could make anyone smile just by being happy. She could do many things others believed were impossible. And because I am Cybertronian and her mother was Human, she was one of a kind.” Optimus started. 

Lucy was enraptured. Optimus’s daughter was named Galaxy and she was one of a kind. She kept quiet as Optimus continued. 

“She could handle herself in a fight and had a talent for inventing things before they blew up. Her magic was much different then your’s. Galaxy didn’t have to worry about limited magic. She did have to worry about tiring herself out.” Optimus said. 

“Why does Megatron hate her so much? I mean she’s his niece if he’s your older brother?” Lucy asked. 

“Galaxy stopped his plans multiple times to the point were he wanted both of us dead.” Optimus replied. 

Lucy couldn’t help but cover her mouth with her hands. What kind of person was Megatron truly to want his brother and niece BOTH dead. 

“How do I remind you two of Galaxy?” Lucy asked once she was able to speak again. 

“Both of you won’t stay down and refuse to leave those you care for to fight alone. And you and Galaxy both have a connection to the stars.” Optimus said once more looking at the Moon. 

Lucy couldn’t help but smile herself. When she heard about Galaxy being a Moon Princess, Lucy immediately asked her spirits about that. What she learned both amazed and horrified her. 

However Lucy was glad Galaxy and everyone that died that day got a second chance at life. 

“Optimus, I can promise you Megatron will never get the chance to kill me.” Lucy said. 

“I know. Natsu is rather protective of you. That event was rather terrifying. I believe Megatron won’t attempt anything for a while.” Optimus said thinking of the moment after Lucy was harmed. 

“Yeah but that’s what happens when your best friend is a demon-dragon hybrid.” Lucy said with a smile. 

“Perhaps it is best if we went back into the guild hall. You are still healing and Ratchet is not one to anger when you are his patient.” Optimus said. 

“Yeah. He is not one to anger. Will you tell me more about Galaxy.” Lucy said. 

“Of course. All of the Autobots have stories about Galaxy. Bumblebee the most since he was her brother.” Optimus said with a smile as they went inside. 

 

 


End file.
